the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Daria
Daria is a former Animalian guerrilla fighter and member of the Animalian military students. She is the leader of the guerrilla fighters. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Iberian Lynx and though she is in the military she dresses very, very rebelliously because whilst most of those in the military wear more military style clothing in particular Irma in the Animalian Union and Svetlana, Maria and Herta in the Fox Junta as well as many of those at Trebdanek Daria wears a white T-Shirt, black leather trousers and black boots. Personality Not only is Daria organizational of the guerrilla fighters but she also organizes reconnaissance groups in the school and because of her power to appoint and dismiss others Daria under Yulia's influence puts Lydia in charge whilst putting Nina in charge of the prison in the System and it's guards Nadezhda, Yelena, Oksana, Vasilisa, Alya and Nadia. She also plays a great role in making the deserted school into The System. Since she is a guerrilla fighter she is a fierce fighter and is very, very disciplined like any normal military leader. She is also a very fierce leader fighting against Mechanikat and even though the guards often consist of dissidents Daria is often considered by some to be the head of the guards. Like others she loves to humiliate enemies and though she humiliates male collaborators she more often humiliates female collaborators also keeping some prisoners for herself. Like her enemies and allies in the military students she sees enemies mostly female collaborators as her personal playthings also delighting in tormenting the female enemies that are imprisoned by the A.M.S. Daria puts in place a plan to turn Junta collaborators against their former allies but fails and like Aliya and Galina is very un-accepting of defeat, so resistant in fact that she has to be dragged away but even so she is arrested very aggressively. But even in defeat she is dragged away kicking and screaming. Role Daria serves under the A.M.S for a long time during the dictatorship and during that time oversees plenty of assassination attempts which claim the lives of Roger, Mortimer and others but unfortunately she does not perform any infiltrations which claim the lives of prisoners at Majlinka the main one being Marie (the kitten not the vixen) however she does save Valerie who is ultimately confiscated from her when the A.M.S is proscribed and Daria is arrested. Valerie is also taken screaming and crying to the hospital with other babies who are also heard screaming and crying making Phil mocking them going "Waah Waah!" before cracking a whip and shouting "QUIET! You babies have had your fun! NOW PAY FOR IT!" which scares Daria when she is forced to watch and listen to babies crying. After this visit Daria is taken to Bronzeley and spends the rest of the dictatorship behind bars there until she is released by the Animalian Patriotic Front. She is also one of those rehabilitated by Hunter and alongside the rest of the A.M.S is rewarded by Roberto and the Fox Junta for their fighting against the Animalian Junta. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes